


Possible

by barni



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Character Study, Coruscant Underworld, Crack Treated Seriously, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Happy Ending, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Obi-Wan studied Religions and interviewed Maul for his project, That's Not How The Force Works, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barni/pseuds/barni
Summary: "All things are possible with the Force, and the Force is with me," Obi-Wan said serenely. Everyone shivered. It was a learnt response.ORObi-Wan's connection to the Force was different, and how it changed everything.---An AU where the universe was kinder to Obi-Wan and everyone else.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & The Force, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 69
Kudos: 370





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan was floating, buoyed in dark void of sleep. It was a quiet, peaceful place within his own mind that cocooned and protected him from the outside world, like a mother's womb.

Here, he was safe. Nothing and no one could harm him.

And so he floated.

Except…

Except there was a pressure trying to push its way inside. The void around him shuddered against the probing.

It didn't bother Obi-Wan. He knew it deep in his bone that he was safe here within himself.

The pressure grew. The wall caved but still stood against the impact. The void itself grew restless as well slotching Obi-Wan around making him dizzy.

He wrapped the dark tighter around himself like a shroud clutching it tight.

The wall wouldn't hold forever. Obi-Wan could feel it weakening with each blow.

He willed himself to wake up. Obi-Wan twitched and there was the worn-soft sheet of the Temple beneath him and a duvet tucking up to his chin.

But it was too late. A beam of light appeared where the wall crumbled.

Bright. Too bright.

\---

Obi-Wan moaned, squinting against morning light before burrowing his head under his pillow for a small reprieve before the morning chime woke every Initiates up.

He didn't remember his dream but he knew it left him deeply unsettled. It was a sense of something amiss, something that had always been a part of him but not noticed until he felt its absence.

It was hard to explain even to himself. It took him until breakfast to word it out loud.

"That's your common sense," Garen Muln suggested helpfully between mouthfuls of cereal, expression thoughtful before shaking his head a little, "except you never have it in the first place."

One of his clanmates snickered followed by many more.

"Ahahaha," Obi-Wan muttered blandly to his breakfast. Nope, not funny at all.

\---

Obi-Wan was floating. He was floating on a river of pure glimmering light. Its tide rocked him gently.

The sky above was dark and full of stars in a way that never was on Coruscant, where artificial lights and pollution clouded the atmosphere.

When Obi-Wan was a youngling, his crechemaster would bring him and the others to planetarium. The crechemaster would trace constellations and tell stories of how they came to be. As an Initiate, Obi-Wan still went to the planetarium to be alone with himself and the stars.

Clouds, fat and red, drifted over his head bringing with them a promise of a storm. Obi-Wan sighed in dismay because he couldn't see stars anymore.

Soft clear drops of rain pitter-pattered on his body and the river sending soft ripples to form on the surface. They grew into fat, unforgiving drops that stung his face like sharp needles. 

Wind picked up. Sky flashed with lightnings along with them thunder that seemed to crack the sky to pieces. One of the bolts struck the river, and liquid light fell away sucking him down with it.

He was falling, falling into darkness underneath.

It was thick and stifling. He moved through it sluggishly like in a pool of syrup. There was a rough push and darkness spit him out.

The space was dark, reeking of spice and overwhelming sense of malice-anger-cruelty-fear wrapped up in a black cloud hanging over everything.

"No! Not my sons, Master. Please punish me in their places," pleaded a male Twi-lek, clad in undyed robes torn and hastily mended in too many places. Behind him, shadowed by crates of probably illegal cargo were three beings. Two pink-skinned Twi-lek younglings, their lekku twitching restlessly, and with them the other whom Obi-Wan suspected to be their mother clutching them in her arms and pressed her hands tight over their mouths. Her own lips were pressed in a thin grim line.

The Twi-lek's Master--a well-dressed Humanoid--laughed. The sound was clear yet tinged with so much malice it raised Obi-Wan's hair.

"Touching. I'll allow it this time." the Humanoid's ruby mouth stretched into a cold smile as she uncoiled a barbed whip.

The Twi-lek threw himself on the floor in front of the lady, tipping his head low. "Thank you. Oh, thank you so much. You're the kindest, my Master. I will rep--"

The first blow landed on the Twi-lek's back. He hissed in pain, fists clenched so tight they turned white.

The second blow came. This time, he stayed silent, stealing furtive glances at his family's direction every once in a while and gave them a tight, closed-mouth smile.

It went on and on, the smile getting more forced and turned into a grimace. His eyes turned glazed, face contorted in pain.

Twi-lek's two sons were on his sides the instance their Master left, just before he collapsed. Each of them holding his hands murmuring something in his ears. He assured them he was alright in quivering rasp. His wife cupped his cheeks and wiped sweat from his brow before dealing with his wounds.

The ground under Obi-Wan split up again. For the second time, he was falling, falling...

\---

It was dark when Obi-Wan woke, well, as dark as Coruscant could get. 

Being Force-sensitive, a dream wasn't just a dream. It could be a memory of the past, a probability of the future or the present moment unfurling before his eyes.

Obi-Wan was sure what he had seen wasn't the future. The dream was crisp and vivid in a way that the future wasn't. He sighed, staring at the ceiling. Sleep didn't come.

\---

That was the first time.

Things didn't change much after the first night. Details changed, one face morphing to another, but the essence remained the same: Obi-Wan had to watch, helpless as they suffered.

Every night he added new faces and new stories to his memory and vowed that he would be a Jedi so he could keep what he saw happened from happening again.

It was what drove him forward more than anything.

Obi-Wan studied, practiced lightsaber combat and meditated whenever he had time and also in the early hours after sleep left him. He had to be chosen him as a padawan.

Knights and Master mistook it to be a need to prove himself to be better than anyone else.  _ Arrogance. Pride. Ambition. Traits unbecoming for a Jedi. _

His friends-- _ former _ friends--whispered behind his back and casted him worry glances when they thought he wasn't looking. (That wasn't their fault. He didn't have much time for them. He'd declined their offers to hang out until they didn't bother to ask anymore.) He would reunite with them later, he promised himself.  _ After this. _

It hurt Obi-Wan more than he cared to admit seeing his crechemates who spent less than half the time than he did practicing get chosen as a padawan one by one until it was he and Bruck Chun left approaching their dreaded  _ thirteen _ .

It was a dreary day, the sun swallowed by heavy grey clouds when Master Qui-Gon Jinn along with Master Yoda came to watch their duel.

"Master Yoda, Master Jinn," they greeted with a bow. Obi-Wan noticed Bruck bowing deep so unlike his usual curt bow acting like he was a prim and proper Initiate.

They both knew it was their last chance. That it was either Obi-Wan or Bruck. Both were determined and desperate.

"Padawans," the Masters greeted in return.

Obi-Wan spared a quick glance at Bruck. Two could play this game, Obi-Wan supposed. He didn't ace Diplomacy class for no reason. "Master Jinn, I'm Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi. If I may introduce you to my friend and fellow Initiate, Bruck Chun."

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you," Master Jinn replied with a tip of his head and a pleasant smile not quite hiding the fact that he would rather have been anywhere else but  _ here _ .

"And we you," Bruck piped in before Obi-Wan could with a big, fake smile.

They excused themselves to finish their warm-up. Bruck gave Obi-Wan a scowl and mouthed "Oafy-Wan" as both Masters settled on a bleacher.

Obi-Wan glared back at him and discreetly gave him a rude gesture. He ignited a training 'saber. Blue blade sprang out, humming in his palm.

It didn't make sense to Obi-Wan how Jedi called themselves peacekeepers yet lightsaber training was such a profound part of their culture. Hell, lightsabers were how civilians distinguished them during missions. Jedi's teaching stated lightsabers were weapons meant for self-defense, not for harm or aggression. Still, it was a  _ weapon  _ for Force's sake. What an irony it was for a weapon to be a symbol of peacekeepers.

Bruck finished his warm-up. He was ready, blade held at his side.

Obi-Wan too shifted to a ready stance.

Bruck lunged at Obi-Wan first. He slashed a horizontal swipe that Obi-Wan deflected with ease.

Obi-Wan listened to the Force and let it guide his blade to where it needed to be. In the Force, he could feel scrutiny of two Masters, Bruck's churning emotion that made his Force signature harsh and jagged. He felt the presence of many Jedi blazing outside of this salle, the core of Coruscant thrumming with so many sentients living on its surface.

They traded blows. Bruck tried to rile Obi-Wan up with his mocking smirk and scathing remarks. The Force around Bruck grew muggy when Obi-Wan, deep in the Force, didn't react. 

Obi-Wan would be a Jedi. He wouldn't give into his emotions.

Bruck's annoyance grew to frustration and to anger when he realized Obi-Wan wouldn't react to his jibes.

Obi-Wan could feel Bruck's anger strongly. It could be that Bruck was feeling it so deeply at the moment, or this anger was directed solely at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan could feel this anger reaching toward him, dark curling mist seeping into his skin and into his veins. It resonated and woke Obi-Wan's own.

Obi-Wan tasted it on his tongue and in the back of his throat, the deep-seated bitterness that ran between them.

_ Why him?  _ At first Obi-Wan didn't do anything to Bruck except that he happened to be at the right place and the right time.  _ It was all because of Bruck. _

Bitterness tasted almost sweet when he felt the burn in his muscles fade to be replaced with power at the thought.

He could win this duel and took what he deserved: to be Master's Jinn's padawan, while Bruck was sent to the Corps or his family.

Obi-Wan snarled. His blows gained more force behind it. Bruck's flicker of unease and surprise was satisfying.

He felt great and flashed Bruck a feral grin, not unlike how a Nexu would to its prey.

Obi-Wan stole a glance at the watching Masters, hoping to see impressed looks at his skill. While doing so, Obi-Wan was a flash too late to properly block Bruck's blade as it singed his forearm. It was barely a graze but still enough for Obi-Wan to feel the sting.

Pain brought clarity. Obi-Wan deactivated his saber. "I need a moment," he said in a soft voice, but he sensed that everyone heard it. 

Surprise was loud in the Force, and unspoken questions hung in the air.

He drew strength from the Force and took several deep breaths, wiling his heart to stop beating so damn fast.

Master Jinn and Yoda were already on their feet heading toward them. "Do you require medical attention?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm fine. It's just," he took the chance to answer what they wanted to know. "we-I was angry. It was my anger that guided my action, not the Light side." He gulped another mouthful of air. "Anger leads to the Dark side and the Dark side only to destruction. I didn't want to harm anyone."

"We, you said?" Yoda inquired.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied carefully. The Force worked in mysterious ways and Yoda's mind even more so. "I sensed Bruck's anger in the Force and it fed into mine. Had I continued, my anger would have fed into his and continued the feedback loop."

"I wasn't angry, Obi-Wan. I think you misunderstood me." Bruck protested in a sweet, innocent voice. "It's- You're angry with me all the time." He hung his head low, corners of his mouth turned down. "I-I understand."

Obi-Wan bit back a grimace. Bruck was good at acting and wasn't above using it to garner sympathy from those who didn't know him well enough to see through the facade.

"Acknowledge your anger, you did. Dangerous is the Dark side. To stop the duel, the right thing, you did," Yoda said. "Start again, shall we?"

"I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to. Master Yoda, Initiates," Qui-Gon said with a bow and took his leave without looking at them.

\---

_ You'll be a Jedi,  _ the Force whispered to Obi-Wan. A promise, one Obi-Wan didn't know if he could believe in anymore after all he had tried and couldn't achieve.

_ How exactly? Master Jinn just refused,  _ Obi-Wan sent back to the Force a bit testily. It was in a time like this that he doubted everything he learnt from the Jedi. He knew, he logically knew they were right, or supposed to be _.  _ However, he couldn't stop his resentment from welling up. He tried so hard. He did everything he could. Wasn't that enough to make him worthy?

Couldn't the Force take pity on him and just for once in _ its oh-so-mysterious ways  _ coerced Master Jinn to take him as a fucking padawan?

Maybe the Force didn't work that way, or it didn't work properly as seen from the fact that slavery still existed for thousands and thousands of years.  _ How could the Force let that happen? Why did it do nothing? _

In answer to his questions, the Force sent a wave of loss-regret-sadness.

And Obi-Wan thought he understood.

_ The Force wasn't perfect. _

It did what it could, but it couldn't do everything. Being a Jedi meant helping the Force do things it couldn't achieve by itself.

However, all things were possible with the Force, Obi-Wan remembered, and he didn't know what to believe.

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead at the headache this was bringing him. He needed to stop thinking about this, at least at this moment.

_ Have faith, young one. _

_ Have faith, my arse,  _ Obi-Wan couldn't help retorting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This works as a sort of prologue-backstory. Real fun will begin at the next chapter or the third, after he got chosen as a padawan. Things will seem intense for Obi-Wan at this stage, but tension will ease. I promise! Also, I'd appreciate it if you leave a comment and tell me how you feel about this so far. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Qui-Gon Jinn looked for the boy and approaching him, he asked, "Initiate Kenobi, would you like to be my padawan?"

A deep crease appeared between Kenobi's brows.

Qui-Gon Jinn shifted on his feet. "Choosing a padawan learner isn't a task to be taken lightly. To be honest, I didn't plan to take any padawan before I saw you at the salle. If it wasn't for that bet I lost to Master Yoda, I wouldn't be there," Qui-Gon paused, probably realizing he shouldn't have mentioned the bet. "What you did today was exceptional."

Kenobi's techniques were more than what Qui-Gon expected from any Initiates. What made him change his mind, however, was the boy's control.

He'd seen the moment anger consume the boy, revealing aggression Knights and Masters warned him of. What amazed him was how he reined it in and stopped the duel. Just the process of recognizing anger while duelling was something senior padawans, hell, even many Knights struggled with. It was what drove him to a meditation chamber to ask the Force if that was the right course of action to take. The Force provided him reassurance. _Take him,_ it sang.

That was why he was here, rocking on his feet like an idiot before Kenobi, who was motionless but not entirely there, probably pondering over something, lost in his own head.

Realizing so, he called out the boy's name, "Kenobi?"

"Yes, Master Jinn. Oh, yes yes. I mean yes."

Qui-Gon realized right then it would be an arduous task keeping Kenobi--his padawan's--mind focused on the here and now.

\---

Obi-Wan debated whether or not he should thank the Force, especially after it whispered,"See? I told you so," in his ears after Qui-Gon offered to be his Master. Wasn't that a petty behavior for an all-powerful energy that connected the whole universe together?

Regardless, he couldn't deny it was hilarious seeing the man who was going to be his Master explaining(over-explaining?) himself. Could it be categorised as rambling?

Obi-Wan giggled within his new room adjoined to Master Jinn. The concept of a fully grown, serious Jedi Master--who successfully negotiated his ways through many, many conflicts-- _rambling_ before an almost-thirteen-year-old was _ludicrous._

 _Thank you,_ he sent to the Force.

Something ruffled his freshly cropped hair, wind-like but somehow more tangible.

"Stop it! You're ruining my hair."

It blew into his ears instead.

Obi-Wan sighed, hands going over his ears to protect them against the assault. He couldn't help a giggle that escaped from his throat.

\---

Obi-Wan proved to be a capable padawan. He was a self-sufficient, reliable character. The only thing Qui-Gon could fault him for was that he seemed to be a stickler to the rules, which wasn't an undesirable trait perse, but one that clashed with Qui-Gon's own heretic streaks.

"No lightsaber lesson?" Qui-Gon asked his padawan as he looked over his padawan's timetable he'd chosen for himself. Enrolling classes was usually something Master-padawan pairs worked on carefully. But Qui-Gon never claimed to be a traditional Master. He trusted his padawan to be capable of choosing for himself. Besides, this was only for a semester. If it didn't go well, they could choose again more carefully the next semester. 

"Only with you, Master," Obi-Wan replied. "I don't care much for it. But I can take it if you want me to."

Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow. "That is unnecessary. I'm just asking. It was rather famous when I was a padawan myself," he did the math, "two decades ago." Force, he was getting _old._

"Two Healing classes?" Qui-Gon shivered against the idea. The mere idea of having a padawan adept at Healing was downright _scary._

Obi-Wan frowned, gnawing at his lower lips. "I think it will be useful skill to have. I want to help when someone gets hurt. I hate seeing someone in pain and can't do anything to help."

"I agree," Qui-Gon replied with a nod. Warm smile lighted up his leonine face. "You choose well."

\--

"You choose well," Obi-Wan muttered, mimicking Qui-Gon's words. "Well, indeed."

He had, for a lack of better words, _shitloads_ of works. No one told him he had to write shitloads of essays taking philosophy and ethics. No one told him he had to remember shitloads of terms that jumbled together in his mind taking biology.

Qui-Gon offered to help, which was something Obi-Wan gladly accepted, only to find out that his Master's generous offer didn't make his life any easier. (Despite the claim that Qui-Gon did get an A+ in Biology, he could barely distinguish a cell wall from a cell membrane. Things weren't so different in other subjects.)

The thing that helped Obi-Wan most(the only thing that did help) was the decision to postpone their first mission together to the end of the semester.

Despite everything, Obi-Wan found he actually learnt a great deal within a few short months.

It was amazing actually, come to think of it.

\---

In the second year of his apprenticeship, Obi-Wan proposed taking classes on ethics and philosophy from the University of Coruscant instead of at the Temple. 

"Why so?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"Well, the classes here are great, but when we discuss things, we discuss it from Jedi's point of view. That's not wrong. Of course, we're Jedi, we gonna see from our own point of view. But I want to learn from other perspectives too, Master. I want to see how people outside of the Temple see things," Obi-Wan said, brows drawn into a deep crease.

Qui-Gon smoothed it way fondly with a gentle touch. "You look far too serious for your age with that look."

Obi-Wan huffed, "So? What do you think?"

"I have no problem with that. Have you talked to your instructors?" Qui-Gon asked, stroking his beard.

"Yes. they said it wouldn't be a problem," Obi-Wan replied.

Qui-Gon nodded, expecting as much. The Temple indulged Jedi in their thirst for knowledge, encouraging them to learn. "Try not to overtax yourself," he warned.

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon doubted that.

\---

It blew Obi-Wan's mind.

At the temple, he learnt that if he didn't know what to answer, he could always write something along the line of  _ It's the will of the Force,  _ and managed to get enough score to scrape by.

At the university, however, that answer would get get him an F.

"You cannot expect the Force to be the answer of everything," his Philosophy professor, a middle-aged Korun lady, said to him one day after class, not unkindly. "Philosophy is about challenging our believes. It is about not taking the easy answer but to think critically for yourself. She made to squeeze his hand that clenched tight on the edge of the desk but paused to ask him "May I?"

At Obi-Wan's small nod, she squeezed his hand briefly and let go. "I know this is difficult for you. All your life, you're taught to trust in the Force. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan mumbled, looking down.

"That is ok. Everyone comes with different background. Just deciding to take this class is a big step for you. You did choose to step outside of your comfort zone," she said, dark keen eyes staring into his own.

Obi-Wan couldn't sense anything but sincerity oozing from her in the Force. There was no reprimand. "It is different here," Obi-Wan admitted quietly, glancing to look at his professor. She gestured for him to continue.

"Actually, it's a bit terrifying. Everyone is much older than me and they're--," Obi-Wan waved his hands, thinking of discussions(Obi-Wan thought the word  _ arguments  _ suited better) in class.

"--loud," the professor finished for him.

"Well yes, and their emotions too," Obi-Wan said. It was almost overwhelming with so much feelings blazing freely.

His professor laced her hands together, noticeably curious. "You can feel their emotions? I've heard it before about Jedi being able to do so. I thought it's just a rumour." She reined in her eagerness when she noticed how uncomfortable her student was getting. "You don't have to answer it if you're uncomfortable with sharing. Although I have to say I'm curious, really curious, in fact." She smiled benignly.

"It depends on individual," Obi-Wan explained, rubbing his wrist. "Everyone feels them in the Force differently. Some see them in colors. Some get them like, a sensation? It's, um," Obi-Wan rubbed his fingers, "like an itch? A crawling sensation. Or it can be something else."

"What about you?" his professor questioned.

"I-- For me it's a little bit of everything, I guess."

His professor winced, "That must be intense. I'm not Force-Sensitive and I almost get a migraine from them."

Obi-Wan smiled. He sensed his Master's presence outside in the corridor, and bidded his professor farewell with a bow.

\---

"How's your class today, padawan?" Qui-Gon asked, hands clasped loosely behind his back.

"Not bad, but a bit much to get used to," Obi-Wan replied. "And yours, Master?"

"It's interesting," Qui-Gon replied. He enrolled a botany class after getting tired of wandering around while waiting for his padawan's classes to finish. (Obi-Wan tried to tell his Master many times he could go to the university by himself. Qui-Gon didn't listen.)

It was great to have someone for Qui-Gon to vent his love for plants and living things to, Obi-Wan thought, someone that wasn't  _ him _ .

"Is that thing flesh-eating? I hope not," Obi-Wan phrased a question as half-warning as he noticed a dark bag Qui-Gon was carrying that certainly wasn't there before the class.

"No. You really think I will risk it?" Qui-Gon gave him a fake wounded look.

"It happened before, on  _ three _ different occasions," Obi-Wan noted mildly.

"I assure you that was just a misunderstanding," Qui-Gon defended himself.

"Yes, Master. They didn't try to eat you. It was  _ me  _ they were trying to eat. Balcony only, Master," Obi-Wan reminded with a warning finger.

Qui-Gon sighed, thinking he got himself a Master instead of a padawan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Go on," Qui-Gon urged his padawan to continue their duel. But Obi-Wan already turned his 'saber off and clipped it back to his belt.

Obi-Wan got a small jar of bacta from his pocket out and was uncapping it.

"This is unnecessary," Qui-Gon said to his charge, who was smearing a cool, thick glob on injured elbow with his jaw set.

It soothed the burn, but did nothing to ease the frustration from welling inside Qui-Gon. Their training would go on much faster if Obi-Wan didn't stop every time he landed a blow.

Obi-Wan gave him an unimpressed look that reminded Qui-Gon a bit too much of a Healer's. "It is. I did hurt you."

Qui-Gon had to wonder if that look was something taught in Healing class, or if it was something that got picked up along the way. Either way, it had Qui-Gon question himself if he was an idiot, which he was pretty sure he wasn't, at least not in this circumstance.

Qui-Gon huffed. "And I you. It's an inevitable part of training."

Obi-Wan crinkled his nose. "I don't like that."

"You don't have to, but you have to accept that you can't allow what you feel to interfere with what you have to do," Qui-Gon said.

"Fine, Master," Obi-Wan said, igniting his lightsaber.

His Ataru was impeccable. Leaps and spins assisted with the Force were incorporated seamlessly with his bladework to make a graceful, lethal dance.

It lacked something though, Qui-Gon mused. The intention behind each strike perhaps? Obi-Wan wielded his blade like he didn't expect it to hit any marks. No, Qui-Gon thought. Obi-Wan expected it not to hit any marks.

If that was the case, well, Qui-Gon had an idea.

"Let's try something new," Qui-Gon told his padawan.

\---

Soresu suited him well, Qui-Gon thought.

That minute hesitation that preceded each blow was gone, in its place was a surety that every blow off Qui-Gon's offense coil be deflected.

Obi-Wan was calm, an eye of a storm against Qui-Gon's powerful assault. He did not waver.

Qui-Gon didn't go easy on him either. He called the Force to sharpen his sense and speed up his reflex.

Obi-Wan was fast. He moved like he knew where Qui-Gon was going to strike. His moves were graceful and precise. That was until his attention wavered. It created a hiccup in the state of flow.

Qui-Gon pressed against that weak spot and successfully disarmed his padawan. He glanced at a chrono hung on one side of the salle, "Twelve minutes," he said. "You break your record. Well done." He clapped his padawan on the back.

Obi-Wan grinned at him, flashing his teeth. It was unreserved, the way it could only be after an adrenaline rush.

\---

It took a while to get used to university classes, but once Obi-Wan did, he found them to be more entertaining than those offered at the Temple.

Professor Atik--that was his philosophy professor--suggested he take course on Galactic Religions and Theology at the university too.

He found he liked the calmer atmosphere of the class more than debate-heated subjects like philosophy and ethics.

The class size was smaller, making it more personal. Even so, Obi-Wan still found it hard to approach his classmates. They were uncomfortable around him, unsure how to act around a Jedi.

They had called him Master Jedi once. He balked and was quick to explain he was still a padawan learner and told them to call him by his first name. (They didn't. When they absolutely had to call him, they called him  _ Jedi _ , just Jedi.)

Obi-Wan didn't like that but figured it was better than Master Jedi.

One thing he hadn't considered before deciding to take this class was that there was group work.

Professor Manax, an energetic human-Aleena hybrid in bright pink flamingo shirt, jumped up and down as he assigned Obi-Wan and two other group mates to work on the Sith. He looked like he enjoyed himself very much.

"But professor," Obi-Wan started. "Hasn't the Sith been extinct for thousands years?"

"Yes!" Professor Manax squealed. "That's what Jedi believe. However, as my student, you should know better than that!" He rubbed his hands together. "Tell me, padawan Kenobi, what do believers do in face of religious persecution?"

"Obviously, they fight, or they go into hiding," the professor continued, not giving Obi-Wan a chance to voice his answer.

"Do you think this is a good idea, considering our history?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A good idea? Pah! It's a splendid idea. You'll learn much from this assignment. Isn't this interesting?"

"Interesting. Yes, prof. Most interesting." Obi-Wan assured his professor trying to sound convincing.

Obi-Wan went to join his group mates. "Uh, hello there," Obi-Wan greeted.

"Jedi," they returned his greeting, if a bit warily.

"Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan said, trying to appear warm and friendly. He turned to a female Kel-Dor. "You're Zita?"

"Yes. you remember my name?" She seemed surprised that he did.

"And me?" asked his other group mate, a Filordus sitting on an edge of a desk.

"Jev. They, them," Obi-Wan replied.

"You're right, little Jedi."

"Let's start, shall we? I don't have much time," Zita said.

\---

"What our project is going to be about?" Obi-Wan asked, skimming through pages about the Sith in his datapad.

Jev shrugged. "Whatever, you decide."

Zita glanced up from her datapad, twirling her stylus. "What will interest our prof?"

"Shouldn't we do something that interests to  _ us _ ?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Zita looked at him strangely. Obi-Wan thought she was muttering  _ Jedi _ under her breath. He wasn't sure with a mask she's wearing.

"We can do something that interest  _ both _ us and our prof." Obi-Wan suggested, trying to be appeasing.

They couldn't agree on what exactly they were doing. But they decided on using the old Sith Shrine on Coruscant, the one quashed under the Jedi Temple, as their primary evidence because it was the only thing left of the Sith on the planet.

The others stared at him weirdly when he said he wasn't opposed to going to the Sith Temple on Korriban.

"Oh, shit. I'm late," Zita mumbled, then glanced at Obi-Wan like she was waiting for him to smite her down for cursing. 

Obi-Wan shrugged. "See you then," he said. Jev waved their hand.

"Bye," Zita said and darted out.

\---

Obi-Wan read about the Sith in his university textbook. There wasn't that much information available. So he figured he could probably find more in the Archive. He was right in that regard. There were stacks of datapads on the subject. However, the information he got from them was interesting...

Obi-Wan turned off his datapad and groaned.

A headache was coming.  _ Thanks, Prof Manak, you're the kindest, _ he thought.

According to  _ the Concise History of the Sith _ he found in the Archive, the Sith was an extinct ancient religious Order driven by darker emotions that fed the Dark side of the Force. The Dark side drove the Sith insane, corrupting them until there was nothing left of individuals they once were but greed and desire for power.

However, what Obi-Wan could garner from the  _ Galactic Religions _ and online articles was that the Sith encompassed a variety of beliefs and traditions that considered passion to be a path to liberation.

Obi-Wan thought the Sith and the Jedi shared so many similarities: belief in the Force, lightsabers, their origins.

They both considered the Force Nexus on Coruscant to be the birthing place of their religions.

Obi-Wan hummed, thinking how it wasn't hard to imagine why the Jedi and the Sith had been so at odds. Jedi believed in peace and harmony, while the Sith focused on passion and other more colorful emotions. It didn't help that they both believed the very ground Obi-Wan stood on to be sacred.

Obi-Wan could imagine a long-going enmity that escalated into crusades. Considering the large numbers of these two religions' believers in the ancient days, that crusades were certainly _ so damned bloody. _

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes and sent a  _ huge  _ wave of gratitude to his  _ absolutely lovely  _ professor. One day he would return this favor and give Professor Manax a headache or ten.

\---

They met for their project the next time at one of the Temple's side entrances and took communal turbolift nearby to go down to lower levels.

The turbolift wobbled as Jev stepped on it. "Are you sure this will hold?" they asked uncertainly as the trio descended.

"No," Zita said with a smirk that faded when the platform rattled.

"What do you think?" Obi-Wan asked the Force.

_ We shall see,  _ the Force replied.

"You're the biggest help. Ever," Obi-Wan mumbled.

"Great. Now our Jedi is talking to himself," Zita said quietly, but Obi-Wan heard anyway. He released his frustration to the Force.

_ Ouch. Can you not?  _ The Force complained.

The turbolift shook as it came to a halt.

"Umm, isn't supposed to open?" Jev eyed the door warily as they pressed open button on the console.

"It may need some extra coaxing," Zita said and gave the door a solid kick and it opened.

Obi-Wan gagged on thick smoky cloud of incense, and cloying undercurrent of chemical. Jev rubbed their nose, while the Kel-Dor didn't seem bothered.

She had a mask, lucky bastard.

The street that led them toward the Mountain where the Sith Shrine once stood proudly upon was narrow and winding. Pavement was cracked and poorly-maintained. Obi-Wan almost stumbled on loose bits many times.

Jev, who fared better with an extra pair of legs, offered Obi-Wan a hand. "We promise your Master to bring you back in one piece," they said in explanation. There might or might not be a glimmer of amusement in their sharp eyes. (There was.)

Obi-Wan grudgingly took it.

Both sides of the street were line with small, overcrowded shrines stacked upon each other. It shouldn't surprise Obi-Wan since the Jedi was hardly the only religion to believe in the Force, but it did. Knowing and seeing it first-handed were not the same thing, Obi-Wan supposed.

It got more crowded the closer they got to the Mountain. Obi-Wan had to clutch Jev's hand tight to not lose himself in the crowd. Colors of too-many presences in the Force clashed and blended and formed a hazy tinge over reality. Obi-Wan took many deep breaths before he opened his eyes. He observed that many of sentients around him had enough Force-Sensitivity to feel the Force to at least some extent, and a surprising number of them were strong enough in the Force that they could have been a Jedi if they were brought to the Temple as a baby.

Obi-Wan remembered Professor Manax's lesson. What happened to Force-Sensitive children depended on their family's decision. Most families who believed in the Jedi sent them to the Jedi Order. The fate of children depended in families that were members of other religions. Some were sent to live with priests. some were held in a high status as an avatar of God. However, many less-opportunate families sent their children to the Jedi in hope that they would have a better future.

The Ruin of the Sith Shrine was mostly swallowed under the Jedi Temple's solid structure. The parts that stuck out were worn with time. Whatever Sith script engraved in the obsidian had long since smoothed out leaving only barely-noticeable grooves.

"This is a waste of time," Zita complained. They'd taken some photos after circling the Mountain that was the foundation of the Sith Shrine and the Jedi Temple that stood on top of it, and that was it since there was no museum or even an exhibition they could visit on the Sith.

Obi-Wan hummed in agreement. Jev blew out a breath and suggested, "The next lesson is tomorrow, we can talk to prof Manax if you two want. Maybe he'll let us do this project on other religions. Or if we explain that we've been to the Ruin of the Sith Shrine and find it completely useless, he might let us work with secondary evidence instead."

"Even so, there is barely any secondary evidence on the Sith. Well, secondary evidence that's available to general public," Zita said with a pointed look at Obi-Wan.

"There are some books at the Temple Archive," Obi-Wan confirmed, "but i'm not sure if the Jedi will let me borrow them for this project or not. I'll ask..." Obi-Wan trailed off as he felt the Force nudging him.

Zita and Jev shared a look.

"Follow me," Obi-Wan said and disappeared into the crowd. He didn't glance back to make sure they were following him.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked the Force.

_ Some primary evidence for you.  _

The Force shoved him to stumble over a near-human figure clad in black.

"Watch where you're going," the Zabrak Obi-Wan careened into hissed.

"Sorry," Obi-Wan said, pulling himself back to his feet and offered the red-and-black Zabrak a hand.

The Zabrak didn't take it and stood on his own. A glimmer of silver on his belt caught Obi-Wan's eyes. A lightsaber.

_ Two lightsabers. _

_ What are you waiting for?  _ The Force prompted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Darth..." Obi-Wan trailed off.

"Maul. You?" came the reply. Maul eyed him up and down.

Obi-Wan was glad he was in his civilian clothes, his learner braid hidden under a hat. Just like Diplomacy class, Obi-Wan told himself. Easy. "My name is Obi-Wan," he said and gestured to his friends who'd caught up with him, "This is Zita, and this is Jev. We're students from the University of Coruscant doing a project for our religion class. Actually, I'm hoping that you can spare us some minutes. We'd very much like to ask you some questions. Just what you are comfortable sharing, nothing personal."

"What will I get in return?" Maul asked.

"I can get you a cuppa," Jev offered. "I know it's not a lot, but I'm a broke uni student, y'know"

"I'll buy you lunch," Obi-Wan said.

"Dessert, but not patisserie stuff," Zita said.

"Very well," Maul conceded after a few seconds.

A Jedi, a Sith and two university students walked into a diner.

_ This is crazy, _ Obi-Wan thought as he glimpsed the gold of Maul's eyes.  _ I'm having lunch with a Sith. A Sith! _

_ For your information, that Rodian at eleven o'clock thinks you're on a double date,  _ the Force told him.

"Fuck," Obi-Wan said.

Maul put down his tall glass of chocolate smoothie and stared at him, as well as Jev and Zita.

Jev said, "I thought Je-"

Zita kicked them hard under the table.

"What?" Maul asked suspiciously.

"Don't mind them," Zita said smoothly and got to business. "Do you mind if I record this interview and use your name in this project? "

"Yes, but only an audio record and with voice distorter, and no, I prefer not."

Zita nodded, waited for Maul to set up his distorter, and proceeded to the first question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interview with Maul jumped on me at the last minute and I couldn't help it. What do you guys think? I'm getting worried this is becoming a crack.
> 
> I'm pretty new to writing multi-chapter fic so if you spot mistakes or something I can improve, please tell me.
> 
> Also, thanks for all the kudos and comments on previous chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Electricity was first discovered thousands years ago in waning years of the Old Sith Empire by a scientist who invoked the wrath of a Sith and was then subjected to a Sith Lightning.

It took scientists and inventors eighty years of studying on the subject for them to garner energy from the Sith Lightning and converted it to a form safe for household uses.

During years that came after until the end of the Old Empire, the task of deep-frying a metal rod connected to a converter was rotated amongst the Sith in order to generate enough electricity for the whole Empire.

Ironically, the Empire's greatest pride turned to be its own downfall. Using Force-Lightning extensively zapped the user's Life Force and shortened their life-span, causing the Sith's number to dwindle over time.

"Can you use Force-Lightning?" Obi-Wan asked. Calling Lightnings was a skill that was just plain awesome. It would be an extremely handy during power outage.

"Sure, I can. Not for as long as my Master but long enough to kill you," Maul replied excitedly, licking ketchup and grease off his fingers before plucking a couple of fries from their shared plate. He wiggled his fingers. "I can demonstrate, if you want."

Zita's throat worked. She was quick to reply, "Maybe not. We've inconvenienced you enough as it is."

Maul shook his head, eyes glimmering brilliant gold. "Not at all, really."

Obi-Wan really wished to see it. (As long as it wasn't here or with him or anyone as a target.) However, he conceded that it wasn't the best idea. Even if he found the Zabrak not to be the baddest, meanest lunatic the Jedi made the Sith to be, he couldn't say Maul was the most mentally stable individual, and oh well, Maul was thirteen for fuck's sake. Thirteen was too young for all that shit, wasn't it?

Well, Obi-Wan was the one to talk. He'd been using a lightsaber(training one, but still) since he was… seven? Perhaps before then.

Even so, the point stood.

"Large onion rings please," Jev ordered to a passing serving droid, smiling indulgently as Maul munched through the last fry.

After they finished eating and interviewing, Jev accompanied Obi-Wan back to the Temple(thankfully in one piece), while Zita walked Maul to wherever the little Sith was going.

The trip back to the Temple was silent. Obi-Wan had a lot to process and wasn't up for a conversation. His brain overworked trying to reconcile what he'd learnt during these short hours with what he was taught to believe all his life.

 _He's cute isn't he?_ The Force teased. _Little thing. A fiery, murderous furball._

 _Not my type and he isn't furry,_ Obi-Wan growled back, the tip of his ears burning. _And he's thirteen, for your sake._

 _That's what your brain says. What does your heart say? On a matter such as this, you need to listen to your heart. You tend to think too much,_ the Force said to Obi-Wan.

 _What are you? A matchmaker?_ Obi-Wan retorted.

 _Well, you could say that. I am the Force. I am_ everything.

 _You're impossible,_ Obi-Wan grumbled.

 _Nothing is impossible, not with me,_ the Force said with pride. _And you like him!_

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead. _Ugh, no. not romantically. Just stop trying._

\---

"Where are we going, padawan?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"Inside the turbolift, of course," his padawan replied drily.

"Indeed, and after?" Qui-Gon made to tug at his padawan's braid for such impertinence. However, it was hidden under a broad-rimmed hat. He tugged at Obi-Wan's ears playfully instead.

"Ow, master. Stop that. We're going down." Obi-Wan replied, rubbing his ears and glared at him.

Qui-Gon smiled serenely back, curbing the urge to smack his padawan in the head. "Thank you for clearing things up."

Obi-Wan bowed, one corner of his lips quirking up. "Any time, Master."

\---

Qui-Gon followed his padawan as he navigated through the crowd and winding streets with relative ease. (His padawan knowing his way through Coruscant's underbelly well was quite concerning.)

The back of Qui-Gon's neck pricked like someone was staring at him. However, he didn't see anything amiss when he turned to look. He kept his hand on his lightsaber though, carefully concealed under his robe yet readily accessible. 

They entered one of oh-so-many shrines that lined the streets--some Qui-Gon recognized and many more that he didn't. The light was dim and it fell quiet after Qui-Gon closed the door behind them. The place wasn't deserted. It brimmed with sentients, most of them sitting cross-legged on one huge mat that lined the stone floor with a string of beads draping over their palm (or claw or whatever it was their species' equivalence).

Qui-Gon breathed in serenity and they slipped out.

They visited several more shrines after that. Obi-Wan paused to watch a thick mob gathering around a man clad in bright red.

"I can teach you the Power to see the future," the man said and opened his arms up wide. "You'll see anything what you wish to." He shook his lifted arms to emphasize the point.

"This week's lottery number?"

"Yes. Yes. Of course," the man confirmed, drawing gasps and hushed whispered from the crowd.

"Interested, my padawan?" Qui-Gon asked, curious to how this would continue.

"This is a hoax, Master," Obi-Wan said, eyeing the man critically as he passed a leather pouch to the crowd, some beings dropping coins and credits inside it before passing to the next. His mouth curled in disdain as the pouch circled back to the speaker. However, Obi-Wan stayed rooted on the spot, watching intently as the speaker bowed deep to the crowd. "Thank you. I thank you with all my heart for your faith and support. Now, now, close your eyes," the speaker said, his voice became smooth, borderline hypnotic. "What do you see?"

"Nothing," someone said.

Obi-Wan silently chuckled behind his hand, sharing a look with Qui-Gon.

"Then you must look deeper! Open your inner eye. _Feel_ your true self awaken. Now look! What do you see? What number?"

Qui-Gon glanced at his padawan, seeing him with eyes closed, semi-permanent frown tying his brows into a knot.

When he opened his sea-green eyes, there was an element of _otherness_ within them _._ Qui-Gon rubbed his prickling arms.

"I did see something, Master," Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon couldn't tell if his padawan was serious or not. He led Obi-Wan to a lottery stand a few blocks away and let him pick a number.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Obi-Wan asked as Jedi were mostly discouraged from gambling.

"I'm sure," Qui-Gon affirmed. It was a good idea for Obi-Wan to learn. _Well, as a life experience._ Also, his padawan could use some fun. (He really needed to loosen up. He was far too serious for his age.)

Qui-Gon got himself one as well, the same number as Obi-Wan's on a whim because, well, _why not._ He held up a hand to stop his padawan's protest as he paid for both of them.

\---

Obi-Wan was silent as they made their way back to the Temple. Qui-Gon could see his mind whirling and whirling in an attempt to catch on with his thoughts.

When Obi-Wan meditated, he could be as still as a white, frozen winter. When he didn't, however, he was a blizzard. His thoughts whipped around, skittering between the past, future, present. No matter how many times Qui-Gon tried, Obi-Wan couldn't float in the gentle ebb and flow of the present, trickling toward the future that would unfurl in its due time.

Qui-Gon felt the urge to steer his padawan back to the present, but he stopped himself. Obi-Wan needed time to word whatever he wanted to say to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon was certain Obi-Wan brought him all the way to the underbelly of Coruscant not without a good reason, a reason Obi-Wan was yet to share with him.

It wouldn't be long, though. The Force was holding its breath in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I'm not sure how this comes to this point, really. This comes a long way from a cute little thing I envisioned when I outlined the plot. Let's see how it will turn out. No matter what happens, I assure you that there will be a happy ending at the end for (almost?)everyone!


End file.
